1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games of skill and more particularly to a toy comprising an elongated hollow member simulating a snake, such as a cobra, or the like, which contains an electrical circuit for illuminating portions of the toy during a balancing act.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I do not know of any patents disclosing a game or toy which is illuminated in a sequence determined by time lapse while the toy is balanced by a user.